


Six times Mitsuki receives a gift and One time he gives one

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, This is not beta read, birthday fic, everyone loves mitsuki, i originally meant it to be a drabble but it turned into a oneshot, it's mostly gen but pythag are cute and gay, this is just soft content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Gifts from each of the members to Mitsuki on his birthday.





	Six times Mitsuki receives a gift and One time he gives one

[1]

Mitsuki stumbles into the kitchen, still bleary-eyed from sleep. He's got a job today, but he figures he may as well make breakfast for everyone before he leaves. To his surprise, he finds Iori already in the kitchen preparing a meal.

"Good morning, Nii-san." Iori says, turning to Mitsuki. "Happy birthday. Don't worry about cooking anything today. I'll handle it." Iori's words sound professional, but the smile on his face is genuine as he sets a plate down in front of Mitsuki.

Mitsuki is at a loss for words. Still tired, and very much surprised, he manages a "Thank you", and hopes he'll be able to convey his feelings better when wide awake.

[2]

This morning seems to be full of surprises. Shortly after Mitsuki finishes his meal, he bumps into Yamato, just leaving his bedroom.

 _Does he have an early job?_ Mitsuki wonders.

"Mrnin'." Yamato slurs his words, unused to being awake so early. He leans into his room and comes back with a small gift bag. "Happy birthday."  
Mitsuki takes the bag and finds a small box inside, the type jewelry is kept in. He flips it open to find a chain necklace with three charms, each a musical symbol: a sharp, a flat, and a natural.

Mitsuki gasps. "Thank you," he says, punctuating his words by pressing a chaste kiss to Yamato's lips. He leans into Yamato and takes his hand, wishing the moment would last forever.

Unfortunately, it doesn't and Mitsuki is going to be late for work if he doesn't leave soon. He regrets that he has to leave, but Yamato understands, giving Mitsuki's hand a squeeze. "See you later, Mitsu."

[4]

Mitsuki is about to go on at the radio station when his phone buzzes. He quickly checks it, and a small smile spreads across his lips when he sees the message.

It's a Rabbit Chat from Tamaki, reading:  
_he_ _y mikki. if someone was gonna get u something for ur bday. what exactly would u want._

Mitsuki shakes his head. Tamaki isn't subtle at all, but it's the thought that counts. He quickly replies, making sure he answers something that Tamaki can easily get him. He'll feign surprise when he receives the gift tonight, but his joy will be genuine. His friends caring for him so much is the greatest gift he could ever receive.

[5]

It's lunchtime, and Mitsuki is allowed a short break from his program. Sougo stops by to bring Mitsuki lunch- he hadn't even thought to bring anything.

"I've done the chores at home, so you don't have anything to worry about when you get home," Sougo says.

"You didn't have to do that!" Mitsuki exclaims.

"I know." Sougo takes out his phone and a pair of earbuds. "I did something else as well." He hands the earbuds over to Mitsuki and starts playing a familiar song.

Mitsuki finds himself humming along to the Idolish7 song as it plays, and gasps when it changes into another song. His favorite Zero song.

When the music stops, he turns to Sougo. "That was amazing. Did you do that?"

Sougo nods. "I've been experimenting with making mashups of songs. I like taking two songs I enjoy and combining them into something unique. They aren't always very good, but it's interesting to play around with them. I'm glad you liked this one."

"I loved it!"

Sougo's cheeks flush red. "I-I have a few more I could show you later if you like," he stumbles.

"I would love that."

[6]

The atmosphere is eerily quiet as Mitsuki enters the dorms.

"I'm back!" He calls, scanning the area for anybody else. He doesn't have time to worry before thirteen people jump out at him yelling "SURPRISE!"

Mitsuki screams before realizing what's happening. When he sees the familiar faces, he leaves a sigh of relief and begins to laugh. "You got me!" He exclaims, grinning. "Who's behind this?"

Nagi steps forward, a proud smile on his face. "I am."

Mitsuki scans the room. _Everyone_ is here. Trigger, Re:vale, even Banri and Tsumugi were present, standing to the side of the room.

"How?" Mitsuki asks, wide-eyed.

"Easy. Everybody helped. I started planning weeks ago. I assigned everyone a task, and together we planned what I hope is a wonderful party for you."

"Wow."

"Oh, but that isn't all." Nagi says, with a sly smile. He brings forward a rather large gift box. "Open it."

Mitsuki does as he's told, and nearly begins to cry when he sees what's in the box. "Nagi...."

Inside the box is a signed collection of Zero merchandise, including a certificate of authenticity.

"How did you..."

"It was not an easy task to find a collector willing to sell, but I would do the impossible in a heartbeat for you. Only the best for my dearest Mitsuki." Nagi takes Mitsuki's hand in his own and presses a kiss to it.

Mitsuki blushes. Nagi is absolutely shameless in flaunting his love. Mitsuki laughs softly to himself. To think he'd fall for such vastly different people. Yamato is more easily embarrassed, often only showing affection when alone with his boyfriends, where Nagi wants to show his love to the entire world. Mitsuki wouldn't change a thing about either of them.

"Mitsuki?" Nagi asks, giving Mitsuki's hand a squeeze.

"Oh!" Mitsuki exclaims, realizing he'd gotten lost in his own thoughts. "Sorry." He looks up at Nagi. "Thank you for this. All of it. The party, the gifts, everything."

"Of course."

"Hey, if you're done being gay over there, can we start the party?" A teasing voice comes from across the room.

Mitsuki turns to see Momo leaning on Yuki, a wide grin on his face. When he sees that Mitsuki noticed him, he flashes a peace sign and winks.

"Look who's talking!" Mitsuki replies, not missing a beat.

The party is soon in full swing, and the warmth in the atmosphere is tangible.

[7]

About an hour into the party, Mitsuki notices Riku standing off to the side of the room, looking dejected. Without hesitation, he walks over.

"What's wrong?"

Riku jumps in surprise.

"Sorry; didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Are you having a nice birthday?" Riku asks.

"I am!" Mitsuki nods enthusiastically. "I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Everyone did something really nice for you, didn't they?" Riku casts his eyes down at the floor with a sigh. "I wish I had, too. I wanted to, but I didn't know what to get, and I didn't want to do the same thing as anyone else. I did get you something, but I don't think it's as good as any of your other presents. I wanted to show you how much I look up to you, but I don't think I did a very good job."

"You look up to me?" Mitsuki's eyes widen, and his expression softens.

"I do! I think you're really cool and I really admire how hard you always work, and how you never gave up on your dream. I'm really glad I got to meet you and that we're in Idolish7 together."

Mitsuki sniffles. His eyes well up with tears and he doesn't think he could hold them in at this point. Everyone has been so wonderful to him today, and the pure joy begins to overwhelm him.

"Mitsuki?!" Riku exclaims. "Are you okay?"

Mitsuki can only nod, unable to speak through his sobs. After a few minutes, he's calmed down enough to speak.

"Riku. I can't tell you how much what you just said means to me. Don't worry about your gift. I'll be happy no matter what it is. The real gift is having people who care about me so much." Mitsuki voices his thoughts from earlier in the day. He blushes, as it's somewhat embarrassing to say out loud, but he means every word.

He wants to say more, but just as he's about to go on, Iori enters the room with the cake he had prepared earlier in the day, and any chance to say more is lost.

[3]

The party is long over, and all the guests have left. Mitsuki is curled into Yamato's side. His head rests on Yamato's shoulder, and he's nearly fallen asleep three times now. On his other side sits Nagi, and their fingers are interlaced.

"Mitsuki-san, did you have a good day?" Sougo asks.

"It was amazing. I couldn't have asked for anything more." He feels like he's said this several times already? Has he? Or was he just thinking? He's too tired to care. "I wish... I wish I could give something back to you all. But I'm so tired... I'll make sure to do something tomorrow. Gotta give back."

"But Mitsuki," Nagi says. "You _are_ a gift to us all. Your presence in our lives is all the repayment we'll ever need."

There's a chorus of agreement from everyone else, and Mitsuki begins to cry for the second time that night.

"I love you all." He says. His eyelids are heavy, he can barely keep them open anymore. He feels himself being lifted into someone's arms, and the last thing he hears that night is Nagi's voice.

"We love you, too, Mitsuki."

**Author's Note:**

> this made me super soft to write i hope everyone enjoys  
> my twitter is [ here ](https://mobile.twitter.com/transyuki) i like to yell about i7


End file.
